Rock My World
by HeatherH24
Summary: Sookie thinks that Bill is everything she has ever wanted, but when she is invited to Hampton beach getaway her world is turned upside down. Forced to meet gorgeous C.E.O Eric Northman she may not get what she wants but what so she desperately needs.AH
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_*****Updated some of the mistakes hopefully making it more enjoyable to read. Let me know what you guys think of the changes?**_

The sunset illuminated the Southampton beach house in a wild array of orange hues as I pulled up the narrow circle drive. I mentally squealed in excitement. I could hardly believe that I had been invited to Sophie Ann Rockchester's annual Southampton party. It was one of the year's biggest social occasions, and I was the low man or woman on the totem pole. I was just a simple intern hoping one day to join the ranks Rockchester international corporation and have my dream job as head of the marketing team. When I started this year I never dreamed I would be asked to attend the event of the season that all the senior VIPs raved about.

I guess there were some perks to dating the company's rock star lead computer programmer. Even though Bill would blush if I said such a thing to his face. He attended this only out of necessity to present his latest software to investors. Sophie Ann C.E.O. of Rockchester international had done everything but black mail him to attend. I suspected that was one of the reasons that I had been invited; to further obligate him to come. He was kind of a loner, and hated the ways of the rich and famous. That was one of the many things that we had in common or love of simplicity. I had been raised in a small town in Indiana so being here in New York had been a huge culture shock. Thankfully on my first day at R.I.C I had bumped into Bill, and he had made this big city a little safer to me showing me around we had found a sort of peace together.

As I approached the house I noticed a valet wearing an orange safety vest standing at the corner of the huge estate. I handed the keys to Bills blue Nova to him and tucked the ticket securely in my pocket saying a silent prayer that I didn't lose it. Since Bill had to ride down early with a group of executives to prepare for a presentation he had trusted me with his darling nineteen-sixty nine Nova that he loved dearly. He had nervously handed me the keys wincing as he got into the shiny black limo. I guess all men were like that though with their dream cars. I couldn't help the feeling of being honored that I had been allowed to drive it. In all honesty though I would have preferred something a little newer with power steering.

"Sookie!" Bill ran up to me wrapping me up in a powerful hug.

"Is everything ok.?" I secretly whispered leaning into him as his arms stayed tightly around me his expression a little frantic.

"Yeah, just some speed bumps with the investors I will explain later. Here let me get your bags." He said quickly grabbing my suitcase and large overnight bag and pulling them down the hall. I followed closely behind him, distracted by the extravagant house that reminded me of a house off the Rich and Famous T.V. Show. The floors were a sparkling pale marble that were complimented the rich khaki color of the walls. Although as we passed the living room I couldn't shake the feeling that I was in a museum with the art work being the only really source of furniture in the house. I preferred something a little more warm and cozy then this sterile environment. We rounded another corner where I noticed a large pair of windows overlooking the rushing waves of the sea. I stood frozen as I stared at the beauty of the sea before me. How small we seemed when you looked out into the massive roaring waves that seemed never ending.

"Why _hello_?" I turned shocked to see a large man towering over me giving me a wicked grin. I stood there unable to speak somehow getting lost in his crystal blue eyes that reminded me somewhat of the sea that I had just been looking at.

"It is very beautiful is it not?" he gestured to the sea, but somehow I couldn't help thinking he was referring to himself. The lean muscles of his chest were almost visible through his tight black muscle shirt. I panted, as a couple of sweat beads ran down his neck between his finally constructed pecks. He had obviously been exercising because he too was panting softly.

"Yes, it is." I forced myself to say turning back to the window trying to hide my obvious attraction to him.

"Sookie, I thought I had lost you." Bill said coming to stand beside me.

"Bill, you didn't tell me that your girlfriend was so lovely." He said looking at him with a half grin his eyes never leaving mine.

"Sookie, may I introduce you to Eric Northman from Northman Enterprises. Eric, this is Sookie Stackhouse she is an intern at R.I.C." Bill gestured with his hands introducing us, but I couldn't help but feel the tension that radiated from them both.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Northman." I said politely trying to calm the tension.

"Please call me Eric, I can tell that we are going to be great friends Mrs. Stackhouse." To my great surprise he actually winked at me. I didn't know what was going on, but Bill was staring at him with murder in his eyes.

"Bill lets go back to the room, I want to put my things way so you can show me around. It was nice to meet you Eric." I said hesitantly worried there might be a fight. I pulled on Bill's arm trying to get him to move, and he slowly turned to follow me. Before we got down the hall we heard Eric call out one last time.

"Tell Lorena, I said hi to by the way." He laughed loudly, and Bill was pulling me into our room away from the laughter.

"Bill who is Lorena?" I said nervously, wondering what his relationship was to this woman. There was some history between these three and I was going to find out exactly what it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Sookie she is someone that I knew a long time ago. We had a brief relationship and she wanted more. I wasn't ready to for more at the time." He said as he began to change clothes obviously trying to change the subject.

"Even if she was an ex-girlfriend; why would he know her and bring her up now?" I was trying to make sense of this whole thing. Something was just off, and I wanted to know what Bill was trying to hide.

"Sookie, the reason Eric said that is because he hates me for something he thinks I did a longtime ago. Lorena was one of his best friends until we got together, and she got a little crazy. She spent a couple of months in the hospital after the split for a nervous breakdown. Lorena had always been off, but I thought it was a result of stress. It turns out she was a manic depressive and Eric blames me for not noticing the symptoms sooner. "

"I don't understand though why would he mention her now?" I said still confused.

"She is here Sookie, and one of the biggest investors in my software." He straightens his tie, and kept his eyes focused on the floor.

"Oh, why didn't you tell me before?" I said disappointed that he didn't trust me enough to tell me that his ex would be spending the weekend with us. He must have noticed my sudden look of disdain, because he pulled me into his arms and kissed my hair softly.

"Please don't be angry with me I just didn't want to burden you with my past. Lorena and I were over a long time ago, and she means nothing to me. Eric just likes to toy with the people in my life, you can't trust him Sookie."

"Just no more secrets." I whispered against his neck secretly dreading the weekend now knowing that I would have to see Bills ex-girlfriend at some point. I pulled away from Bill, wanting a distraction from all this drama that was suddenly overwhelming. I dug through my suitcase and found my neon pink bikini, and a matching pair of pink flip flops.

"I am going to go for a swim, want to come with me." I said playfully trying to lighten the mood between us.

"I have a meeting, but maybe we could go when I get back." He said giving me a quick kiss. I couldn't shake the feeling that he was acting strange. Maybe it was all the stress from work, and he didn't need the stress of our relationship making it worse.

"Remember what I said about Eric he is not to be trusted." He said as I went to exit the room, and I just nodded trying not to stir up anything else. Was Eric really that dangerous to him that I had to stay away? I had a sudden mental flash of Eric's bare chest covered with tiny drops of water gleaming against his skin. I shook away my improper thoughts as I found the door that lead outside to the beach. Maybe my attraction to him was more dangerous than anything he could say about Bill. The moon was large in the sky glowing brightly and lighting the beach. I took my flip flops off wiggling my toes in the still warm sand. Living in Indiana I hadn't had many chances to go to the beach, only once or twice when my mom and dad had took me to Disney World. So I truly relished the times I could go to the beach, and feel the sand between my toes.

"Well, Well I keep finding you by the sea Miss. Stackhouse. Maybe you're a Nymph calling me to the sea?" I turned surprised once again to find Eric standing behind me. He had obviously had a shower, because I could smell the alluring scent of his after shave. He had on a plain white t-shirt the hugged his muscles and a simple pair of cargo pants. I suddenly remembered Bills suit, and the meeting that he was attending.

"Don't you have a meeting to go to?" I said wondering if he was supposed to be at the same meeting that Bill was at.

"I have a consultant that attends such trivial meetings and I only attend the ones that matter." He said finding a seat in one the white wooden lawn chairs. I remained standing It made me feel a little safer not having him so close to me.

"Then why are you here if you don't need to be?" Silently hoping that he would come to the realization that he wasn't needed here, and high tail it out of here.

"I like to see exactly what I am investing in? You can't always see the people that you're going to be working with over the phone. I like to see their work effort; and their drive to succeed with their product. A person character can be the defining factor no matter what the product is." I saw the truth is words, and so many times I had thought the same thing. I nodded, a little caught off guard by what he said. I was more than a little shocked that we shared similar views. There was an awkward pause between us as we stared at each other for a long second. I wondered if he felt the buzz of electricity that hummed between us popping and sizzling. I seriously had to shake these forbidden thoughts from my mind.

"Sookie I know that we just meet, but there is something's that you should know about Bill Compton." He said breaking the silence, but I held out my hand and stop him from saying anything further.

"Look Mr. Northman, I am sure that whatever you have to say about Bill he has already told me. I know that you have some kind of problem with him in the past, but that has nothing to do with me. We have to deal with each other the rest of the weekend, so let's leave the past where it belongs in the past." I said trying to put an end to the problem.

"I bet that Bill has told you everything." He said sarcastically as he glared at me. This angry Eric was something to behold as his brows furrowed together. I inched back from him a little afraid of his reaction getting closer to the door. His features calmed abruptly as he stared at me with his icy blue eyes noticing that he was scaring me.

"Sorry Mrs. Stackhouse I did not mean to let my temper get the best of me. Let's just say there are things that you don't know about Mr. Compton and I that I can never forget or forgive." He ran his hand through his sandy blonde hair that was cropped just under his ears looking puzzled on where to go from here.

"Well I guess we will just have to agree to disagree. Best of luck to you on your business transaction Mr. Northman." I said quickly moving inside before he could say anything else. I found my room entering swiftly not wanting to encounter Eric again. I looked around the room to see that Bill wasn't back yet. I decided to take a nice cold shower, and finish unpacking so I would be organized for whatever might come my way tomorrow. After everything was put into is correct place in the dark mahogany dresser I clicked on the T.V. Searching for something interesting to watch. When unexpectedly I heard a loud knock on the door startling me out of bed. I opened the door to find a single red rose lying on the floor in front of the door. I picked up the tiny note that was taped to the rose, and read the tiny scrawled out message.

_"I always get the last word Miss. Stackhouse, and please call me Eric."_

I couldn't help but smile he defiantly had style. What was wrong with me? I had this perfect boyfriend, and I couldn't stop drooling over Eric Northman. Even though he was the most insufferable man I had ever met, there was just something about him. I would just do my very best to ignore him. _"This house was huge, and there had to be tons of hiding spaces_." I thought as I stared at the beautiful red rose wondering where he had got one so late. Then I remembered that they were the very same ones that aligned the estate. Laughter spilled out of me as I pictured the huge billionaire giant sneaking through the roses cutting one of Sophie Ann's prized roses. I wondered what I should do with the rose not really wanting to throw it away. I decided to hide it in a romance novel that I tucked away in the back of a suitcase. Surly there could be no harm in keeping a simple rose.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up to hear the booming voice of Celine Deon singing "my heart will go on" playing on VH1's greatest hits of the 90's. I had obviously fallen asleep with the TV on. I glanced at the clock it was three a.m. where was Bill? I heard the shower come on and I moved to the bathroom to see his shoes and suit on the floor. I didn't know why he had come back so late, but I couldn't help the sick feeling in the bottom of my stomach. I went to lie back down switching the TV off. Making it known that I was still awake. He entered the room with only a towel around his waist moving to sit beside me.

"Sookie, I have some bad news I have to go into the city with the investors. There were some problems with the numbers and we have to go hash them out." He said strangely distant.

"I will start packing right now." I said not wanting to stay if he wasn't going to be here.

"Sookie I will be back tomorrow evening. There's no need for you to go with me, just stay and have some fun. I know how much you love the beach." He leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"Who all is going on this trip?" I couldn't resist asking knowing that I was probably being very petty.

"Everyone is going Sookie, so you will have this whole house to yourself for the day. Sophie Ann told me that she wanted you to stay and work on the preparations for Saturday's soiree. You should be honored that she would enlist you with the responsibility." He smiled softly, and slipped on a pair of boxers. After everything that had gone on today I was beyond aggravated by his condescending tone. Why should I fell honored to be left behind? There was also the elephant in the room that he would be traveling back to New York with Lorena.

"Bill, I have to ask is there anything going on with Lorena?" I hated to be one of those girls that were constantly jealous of the ex-girlfriend, but I just had to ask.

"I _promise_ I want nothing to do with her it is only business." He cupped my face with hands looking directly in my eyes. Maybe I was just being foolish. Letting Eric's words that I didn't know everything about Bill get to me. Bill loved me, and I needed to take my own advice and leave the past where it belongs in the past.

"I am sorry I trust you Bill." I said looking at him with my heart in my eyes. He gave me a soft kiss, and began picking out a suit for the next day. I wondered if I should tell him about my other encounter with Eric, but I decided against it. If they had some big meeting tomorrow I didn't want to cause any more problems between them. When Bill was done selecting a suit he crawled into bed with me. Wrapping his arms around my waist like he did most nights. Except tonight he rolled me over tracing my jaw line with his index finger.

"I love you, Sookie" He said with emotion in his eyes almost instantly making me feel better after this long day.

"I love you to." I said smiling sweetly back at him.

"I know that you love me, and if you will just bear with me during this crazy weekend we can go back to the way things were." He said stroking my check tenderly.

"I know that you have a lot of stress on you right now and this drama with Eric can't be making it any easier on you. I just want you to know that you can tell me anything, and I would never judge you." I ran my hand across his forehead pushing back a lose piece of hair.

"You are too good for me you know that?" He said giving me a lopsided smile that I had always found so charming about him.

"No, I am good for you, big difference." I said making him laugh as he snuggled against me. This was the "us" that I had always loved, compliantly comfortable with each other.

"Good night." He said softly still holding me close to him.

"Good night, see you in the Morning." I said as I drifted into a deep sleep.

"Sookie, wake up honey Sophie Ann wants to see you before we leave to go over things." Bill said shaking me slightly. I managed to roll myself out of the bed, and put on a basic pants suit. I pulled my hair in to a small bun, then put on a little mascara and I was ready to go. Bill handed me my morning cup of coffee knowing that I was not really a morning person he kept the conversation brief as we walked together to the main foyer.

Sophie Ann was dressed in her usual black pencil skirt with a matching cream blouse as she stood across the room. She always managed to look so regal with her strawberry blonde hair tucked into a crisp bun and creamy skin. I always felt frumpy when standing next to her like I was standing next someone that had just stepped of the pages of Vogue. People dressed in similar business ware waited patiently around her for their turn to receive their daily orders that they would carry out without comment. Sophie Ann was a demanding woman, but she always managed to keep a kindness about her that I couldn't help but admire. It's was one the reasons that I had jumped at the chance to work for her. That and she hadn't stared at my breast the whole time like most of the men that had interviewed me. Sophie Ann noticed me from across the room, and walked over to me with a quizzical smile.

"Sookie, we have to talk." Sophie said with a burst of enthusiasm that surprised me. She pulled me away from Bill into the next room and shut the door.

"Sookie you seemed to have made a friend out of Mr. Northman. So instead of advising party preparations like I had originally planned for you." She stopped flipping through a couple of files then continued as she shoved them into her brief case. "Mr. Northman has requested your company to show him around the Southampton while we our gone." Sophie raised her eyebrows waiting for my reaction.

"Miss. Rockchester can't you tell him that you had other plans for me. I thought he had to attend this meeting?" I said almost panicking not knowing if I could stand a whole day with him.

"Mr. Northman rarely attends such meetings, and he is one of our biggest clients so he gets what he wants." She said glowering down at me obviously offended that I had dared to talk back to her.

"Plus I thought that you would be excited to be meeting with a big investor. I mean trust me Miss. Stackhouse the higher your friends are the higher you will go. Just take him to a couple of hot spots, how hard could it be?" I wondered at that point if she had ever been in the same room as Eric.

"Did Mr. Northman request me himself?" Wondering if he was even behind this or if it was just a fluke that one of assistants had seen us, and requested me thinking that we would work well together.

"Why, yes he did." Looking at me with an amused look. I was starting to get the idea that she thought that there was something going on between Eric and I. I suddenly thought of Bills reaction to this news, and how it would affect his trip. He was already under so much stress, but this was something that I just couldn't keep from him.

"That will be all Miss. Stackhouse, and good luck." She said almost laughing and made me wonder if she might have something to do with this. I shook the thought away, I was just overly paranoid with everything that had gone on so far, and the weekend hadn't even started yet. As I left Sophie Ann I was so angry at Eric that I could spit nails. I looked for Bill dreading how hard this was going to be for him, but he was nowhere to be found. I went on a search for him looking in all the rooms that surrounded the huge foyer. I noticed a room off the hall way with the door cracked slightly. I could hear people arguing in hushed voices as I peeked through the tiny opening. I couldn't believe what I was seeing as a tall beautiful blonde brushed Bills hair back, and he looked back at her with a meaningful expression.

"Bill" I said unable to say anything else as my heart tore through my chest. All I knew was that I had to get out there. I had to get away from him. I ran as fast as my feet could carry me, but still Bill caught me by my jacket and swung me around to face him.

"Sookie, it's not what it looked like." He said panting from having to chase me down.

"Well I guess I figured out who Lorena is, and I think it was exactly what I think it was. I saw the way you were looking at her Bill."

"There is just a lot going on Sookie right now, and you just have to take my word that there is nothing going between me and Lorena. What you saw was Lorena giving me surprising news. That I can't exactly talk about right now." He ran his hands threw over his face with a troubled expression.

"Look I will be back tonight and I will explain everything to you ok?" He said pleadingly.

"I don't know Bill." I said as tears sprung to my eyes confused, unsure if I should believe him or not.

"Sookie, just give me a chance to explain. I have to go now, but I promise I will explain everything." He said kissing me on the cheek and squeezing my arm gently to comfort me with that he turned and left. I went back to my room trying to collect my thoughts. I wondered what Lorena could have told him? The embrace that I had seen sure didn't seem to be too innocent. Maybe I had made more of it than it was, but as the memory flashed in my mind I knew that wasn't true. I noticed my reflection in the mirror; my mascara had ran giving me raccoon eyes. I washed my face with cold water trying to soothe my swollen eyes from crying, and applied fresh make-up. Right now I had to pull myself together because I still had one huge problem Eric Northman.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I faced another dilemma I knew nothing about the Southampton's and were the so called hot spots were. I pulled out my lap top and googled what to do in the Southampton's. A long list of state parks, and shopping venues appeared on my computer screen; I decided to go with the most platonic a wildlife reserve that was located on Shelter Island Heights. I figured that searching for beautiful animals would be a huge distraction from Eric and maybe I could keep my sanity. I heard a knock on the door and I opened it to find a man wearing an all black suit.

"Miss. Stackhouse, Mr. Northman asked me to give this to you." He handed me a cream colored envelope with my name scribbled on the top of it.

_Sookie,_

_Please meet me down stairs at two o'clock so we can begin our day together. Sincerely,_

_Eric Northman_

_P.S. I would wear something casual, and easy to take off._

I thought I was supposed to be planning the day not the other way around. I needed to calm down this wasn't a date or anything. I was basically acting as his assistant for the day. I gulped as I read the last part again, there would be no taking off anything around him. He might have girls falling all over him, but there would be none of that arrogant bologna with me. I quickly changed into a modest pair of blue jean shorts and a teal t-shirt. For now I had to put my problems with Bill aside, and just get this thing with Eric over with. I took my golden hair out of the tight bun and let it fall loosely down my shoulders, I figured now I was ready for just about anything that we were doing today. I looked down at the clock to see it was almost two o' clock, so I headed down the hallway once again to the foyer to meet Eric. When I got there he was already waiting there for me wearing a pair of white boat shorts and a navy blue v- neck t-shirt that revealing the enchanting muscles that I had left me so fascinated the day before.

"Ah there you are Sookie; you look as beautiful as ever." He said giving me a dashing smile.

"You know this is not a date right?" I said instinctively putting up my wall trying to let him know that I wasn't happy about his little trick.

"Tomato, tomahto Miss. Stackhouse call it whatever you want but you are mine for the day." He said unconcerned of my resolve.

"So I guess that you already have something planned for us?" Wondering what he could be up to.

"I thought that since you love the sea so much maybe we could take my boat out, and go deep sea fishing." He said putting on a black pair of ray bans. I would never let him know, but that actually sounded like a lot of fun. I had always liked the outdoors back home in Indiana, but I had never had the chance to go deep sea fishing. He led me outside where a huge black shiny limo awaited us taking up half of the circle drive. I climbed inside trying to make sure to sit as far away from him as possible. It didn't work though; he managed to almost sit right on top of me. I scooted away from him again, and he seemed to get the message because he stayed where he was at.

"I really do want you to try to have fun today." He said looking at me with concern in his eyes.

"Eric, it's hard for me to have fun when I feel like you're using me against Bill. I mean do you even like me?" I said completely at my breaking point.

"I like you very much, and today has nothing to do with Bill. Yes, at first I wanted to warn you about Bill but there is just something about you that I can't seem to stop thinking about you." I tried to digest everything that he said, and for some reason the thought of him thinking about me gave me butterflies. I just couldn't do this right now. I wasn't completely sure were my relationship with Bill was at right now. He had obviously lied to me last night when he said there was nothing going on with Lorena. I really was getting sick of making excuse for him, but until I knew where we were at I was not going to tell Eric nothing about our problems.

"I am with Bill, whether you like him or not. Maybe you should take me back?"

"No, I am sure that we can just manage to be friends for the day. I mean it's not like you have anything else to do at Sophie Anne's but sit around and wait for Bill." He said pleadingly, and I had to be honest with myself I didn't want to sit in that room all day with all of his stuff waiting for him to come back.

"Ok, but we are just friends for the day….nothing more." I said reluctantly as he nodded giving me a brilliant smile.

"As you wish, Miss. Stackhouse." He said playfully as he leaned back against the black leather seat looking incredibly sexy. If we were going to be friends, I had to stop my mind from drawing conclusions like that. Plus what did I really know about him?

"So tell me about yourself Sookie, because that is defiantly not a New York City accent I hear?" He said almost reading my mind about not knowing anything about me. I thought as he leaned over staring at me with an interested look.

"Well, there isn't a lot to tell. I was born and raised in a small town called Champagne Indiana, by two loving parents. After I graduated I got accepted Indiana state university, where I completed degree marketing and came here to the city of lights. I have always loved New York City from afar from movies and pictures. I feel it's where life happens. It was my dream place to live, and when I got the job with R.I.C everything just came together." I said basically wrapping up my life story in a minute I was probably the least interesting person in New York City.

"You are so fascinating to me Sookie, unlike anyone one I have ever met." He said as he gazed at me as if what I had just said was the most interesting thing he had ever heard.

"How is that? I think I am pretty boring?" I looked at him perplexed, unsure of what he meant.

"You are far from boring." He said almost offended by my comment, then grabbed my hand wrapping his fingers around mine and with a meaningful expression continued. "You are extremely beautiful, kind, intelligent and genuine a very rare mixture of traits in a woman now a days." I couldn't help be affected by his words they were so moving after the day I had with Bill so far. I felt a tear slip from the corner of my eye, and Eric caught it with the tip of his index finger. Suddenly I could not contain the sorrow that I had held in for the last two days, I began to sob uncontrollably. Thoughts of seeing Bill and Lorena flashed before my eyes, and then my mind played wild tricks on me thinking of what they might be doing now. Eric pulled me to him holding me in his lap, wrapping his strong arms around me and rocking me slightly.

"Sookie I don't know what that bastard has done now; but I will kill him?" Eric thundered loudly, for some reason his threats made me feel better. I didn't want him to really hurt Bill, but just the fact that someone had my back helped the hurt a little. He held me for what seemed like forever, until I was finally able to contain my tears as I noticed the limo coming to a slow stop.

"Sookie, we are here if you want we can go somewhere else and talk?" Eric said lifting my face to his. I was so embarrassed that I had just cried all over practically a stranger that I almost couldn't face him.

"No, actually I would like the distraction. I am sorry for crying all over you like that, I have never done that with anyone before." I said softly hoping that I hadn't ruined the day for the both of us with all my melodramatics.

"Sookie, I am honored to share your tears, there is nothing to be embarrassed about. I just hate that someone hurt you enough to make you cry like that." He said tucking a lose strand of hair behind my ear.

"I know that you dislike Bill, and to be honest Bill and I are not on the best of terms right now either. I hate to ask this, but could we just not say anything else about him today? There is some issues we need to work out that are personal between me and him, and right now I just want to forget the whole mess." I said just wanting to have a nice relaxing day and worry about the rest later. Eric was obviously a nice guy, that in spite of what Bill said I might call him a friend one day. I mean he couldn't be that bad if he had held me while I cried.

"Trust me Sookie, there is nothing I would like more than for you to forget Bill Compton." Eric said with an underlying tone of sarcasm. I couldn't help but giggle a little it was almost like we had come full circle once again. He was once again back to cocky, sarcastic Eric that I actually found kind of charming in a weird sort of way.

"I am glad I can make you laugh Sookie, especially when I was not trying to be funny at all." He said frowning only making me laugh harder.

"What's so funny? Is there a joke that I am not getting?" He asked his lips now perking up into a half smile.

"Nothing really, sometimes I just find your sarcasm funny that's all. It's almost like there is a double meaning to everything you say." I said finally managing to control my laughter.

"That's because most of the time everything I say has a double meaning." He stared at me for a long moment with an amused expression.

Our conversation was broken by a loud knock on the window of the Limo.

"Sir, the boat is ready for boarding." The same darkly dressed man from earlier said as he held the door for us to exit. I was stunned as I stared at the huge magnificent yacht before me, why had I thought that Eric would bring me to a simple fishing boat? The Yacht was a sparkling white with dark tinted windows, dark mahogany covered the deck.

"This is extremely beautiful Eric." I said astounded by the beauty that I saw all around, everything was so finally crafted. Especially the wood work was marvelous like nothing I have seen before. The cabinets were beautifully molded from what I thought was oak, and then there was a small coffee table that looked even more skillfully made.

"Who did the wood work it is quite extraordinary?" I said unable to take my eyes off it. My dad had dabbled in carpentry for a couple of months before he had found a new project. I had always been fascinated by being able to make something out of nothing.

"I did all the wood work you see, carpentry is somewhat of a hobby of mine." He beamed back at me obviously proud of his work. My thoughts flashed to a shirtless muscular Eric chopping away at a log. The strong muscles of his biceps clinching, and unclenching as he swung a heavy ax. I felt my body grow very hot and I hated my minds constant betrayal of thinking of the different ways that I could touch him.

"Are you hungry, I asked the staff to prepare a small brunch for us?" He asked taking notice of my distant expression. I was hungry for something, but defiantly not food.

"That would be lovely, do you mind if I use your restroom?" I said having to get away from him for a moment.

"The restroom is at the end of the hall on the right." He said pointing down the small hall next to the kitchen. Once inside the tiny bathroom I leaned against the door, trying to gather my thoughts. I had to get my mind out of the gutter, because I was defiantly not that kind of girl that would sleep with someone they just met. I looked in the mirror checking my makeup, and I noticed that I was incredibly flushed. I wetted a small towel dabbing it across my face, trying to cool my skin. Once I had my flushing under control I made my way back out to what I guessed was the main deck.

There in the brief time that I been gone was a small table covered in a white table cloth that was filled with almost every savory breakfast food you could imagine. There were muffins with different kinds of berry fillings, eggs, bacon, sausage, and fresh oranges. Eric pulled my chair out for me, and then scooted me under the table. I would have never guessed that after my encounter with him yesterday that he could be such a gentlemen.

"This all looks so good I don't know where to start?" I said pulling a muffin onto my plate then some eggs and bacon. I caught sight of Eric from the corner of my eye filling his plate of one of everything from the table.

"How are you going to eat all that?" I said amazed at the quantity of food he was taking in. He just rolled his eyes as he dramatically shoved a big bite into his mouth and moaned.

"Did anybody ever tell you that you eat like a Viking?" I said laughing as he comically continued to shove the food inside his mouth.

"I 'am a growing boy Sookie, I need to be healthy to maintain stamina…for the day." He said winking at me once again. I blushed, knowing that this was one of the times when he had used a double meaning.

_*****This is the first half of Eric and Sookie's day together thought I would go ahead and post it, because I am really excited for everyone to read it. I have a lot planned for these two and some twists along the way that will explain everything later. I hope everyone is enjoying, and thanks for reading.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**_***__Sorry it has taken so long for me to update this; I have had some computer problems and two rowdy toddlers with a taste for destruction. Hope everyone enjoys, and as always thanks for reading._**

When we were finished the server's appeared out of nowhere circling the table, and in a puff they were gone the food disappearing along with them. Eric leaned back against the chair giving me a dazzling smile.

"What?" I asked curious what he was smiling about so brightly.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about how easy it would be to steal you away. The worst part is that I think that you would secretly love it." He laughed and shook his head as if shaking the thought away. The worst part was I knew that I just might like it. I wasn't about to go there yet though things were too complicated to even travel down that road. I decided to laugh it off like a joke, not even wanting to think of it as a plausible thought.

"Mr. Northman your fishing poles are ready. I placed them by the front deck." Eric's obvious right hand man said as he stood there waiting to be dismissed. Eric waved him away, and stood to take my hand.

"Shall we Miss. Stackhouse?" he said slowly leading me to the front deck. I followed him to the deck that must have been freshly polished because it sparkled in the sunlight. I leaned against the reeling as he went to inspect the fishing poles.

That was when I felt to my great disappointment a very large rain drop slide down my cheek. Within seconds the rain began to pour down the rain pounding against the wooden deck. Eric sat the poles down racing to a hidden closet and pulled out an umbrella. He was there in an instant standing over me keeping me dry, we slowly made our back trying not to slip on the freshly polished wood.

He opened the door holding the umbrella over my head until I was tucked away in the large living room of the yacht. He slammed the door shut jumping inside in a hurry. He smiled at me with a devilish grin as I watched his hands slid down to his waist finding his shirt. He pulled at the edges of his shirt that now clung to every rippling muscle of his chest. _"He wasn't going to do what I thought he was going to do."_ I thought as his shirt slowly began to inch up reveling and satisfying every fantasy I had ever had about him. I felt my chest start to fight to expel air that I hadn't realized I had been holding in. He threw the shirt down letting it fall against the back of a chair. He turned noticing my reaction to his bare chest letting an intensity enter his eyes that promised unknown pleasure. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks knowing that he knew that I was attracted to him seemed only to propel my hunger for him. I let my eyes fall to the floor, and I could have sworn I heard him laugh.

He found another secret compartment that was filled with lush ivory towels and got two out. He wrapped the warm towel slowly around my neck holding the edges tightly in his hands pulling me closer to him. All I could do was stare at him for some reason my whole body had committed mutiny. There was no denying that there was chemistry between us. It was as if a thousand firecrackers had been lit between us sparking and spitting fire. Every cell in my body reached for him, begging him to touch me. His eyes never shifted they just continuously started at me with a hungry expression. We heard the timer go off loudly in the nearby kitchen and the moment was broken. I had to get a hold of myself I was quickly losing control. _"This __is__ for work."_ I mentally repeated but even I knew that I was a liar.

"Sookie, I am really sorry about deep sea fishing. Name anything you want to do and we will do it?" He said softly catching me off guard. It was the same softness that he had used when I had been crying in his arms. I looked out the window the rain showed no sign of letting up. There really was nothing to do until the rain let up. I noticed in the corner a large TV that was surrounded by shelves filled with D.V.D's. Surly a movie would be safe as long as we stayed on opposite sides of the couch.

"Uh, we could watch a movie?" I looked around the room not wanting to meet his eyes still not sure if it was a good idea.

"Really, I offered anywhere you could possibly want to go to and you choose to stay here and watch a movie with me. I truly think that you are a gift from the gods." He gave a surprised laugh that I didn't quite understand. I found his comment a little odd, wondering why it was such a big deal to watch a movie.

"A lot of woman I normally see have the urge to see how much and how fast they can spend my money. It is unique to me to find someone that can enjoy a simple movie with me." I nodded, understanding how horrible it must feel to be used like that. I shivered, my cloths growing colder now that the rest of my body had dried. Eric noticed pulling another towel around me.

"Your freezing, I will be right back with some dry cloths." He rubbed my arms trying to warm me, then he was gone quickly darting into a room that was behind the kitchen. He returned seconds later with a grey t-shirt and a pair of navy blue sweat pants.

"Sorry this is all I have." He held put his hands offering the warm looking cloths to me. I wondered if it was such a great idea wearing his cloths that I could already smell his sent on. When I looked up he was giving orders to Mr. Right Hand Man. He was so commanding, and confidant just one of those people born to be a leader. When his minion had run off to do his bidding he turned back obviously wondering what I was still doing here in my wet cloths. Rather than admit that I had been watching him I said the first thing that came to mind.

"I didn't know where to change? Are you sure that it's ok if I wear these? I mean honestly I thought you would have t-shirts that had Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. You know just so you could keep track of the woman." I laughed at my own joke thinking of the women lined up with their individually weekday t-shirts.

"Just to let you know I do not bring women here nor do I disburse t-shirts. I am reward enough. As to my cloths I would very much like you to wear them." He gave me a wicked grin, and pointed me down the hall towards the bedroom that he had previously entered. I closed the door as I stepped inside taking in the appearance of his room. It was completely clean and organized with warm natural browns and dark blues. Everything about the space was calming, and not the least bit over the top. I mean I had kind of expected a heart shaped bed, and I full spin out bar or something just as lavish. Everything about Eric Northman was surprising. He was so different than I had imagined him. He was this cool, and confidant hard man on the outside that used sarcasm like a weapon, but on the inside he was all secret softness. I checked my reflection, finding most of the make-up I had applied had washed away with the rain. I ran my fingers through my untangling it, and tucked it behind my ears. I took off the wet sticky cloths, and replaced them with Eric's warm ones. I had to roll the sweat pants three times to fit my around my hips. His shirt pooled around me, it was defiantly a lot more comfortable but it was about as form fitting as a potato sack.

He defiantly would not be lusting after me wearing this. That should have made me feel better but it didn't. I pulled the door open, ready for laughter but instead he only looked at me with a hooded expression. His crystal blue eyes were on fire as he stared at me. I almost wanted to look behind me searching for someone worthy of such a stare, but I was the only one there. I broke the stare by taking in everything that he had accomplished in a short amount of time. There was a verity of candy that had been poured into a large decorative bowls that lined the counter in the kitchen. Curtains had been pulled all around blocking out what little light was left from the storm. There also was a movie in ready to play with the press of a button. All the servants had disappeared, and we were the only ones left. I rounded the couch sitting as far away from him as possible. He offered me a huge movie style bucket that was filled to the brim with buttered popcorn.

"How _can_ you eat that? We just ate not long ago." I giggled as he continued to shovel the popcorn in.

"I think that you have a problem. I really don't know how you stay so buff eating like that?" I said still laughing. He stopped mid shovel, and raised his eyebrows.

"You think that I am buff?" He asked with a sly grin. What did he want me to tell him he was an Adonis. So I did what every female does best I rolled my eyes. That only made him laugh harder.

"So this is a simple movie to you?" I waved my hand around gesturing to all the candy and curtains, trying to change the subject so he would stop laughing at me.

"Well I can't be too boring. I have to impress you a little." He said growing more serious.

"You know you can sit closer I don't bite? You look very uncomfortable, I promise to keep my hands to myself." He said holding his hands up like that would reassure me.

"I'm fine, what are we watching?" I assured him, and let my gaze fall to the pause button on the dark screen.

"Indecent Proposal thought it would it sounded a little familiar." He shrugged as if it was nothing hitting the play button.

The movie contained secret's, lies, and of course a love triangle. The more the movie continued the more the tension eased. I noticed that he had slowly inched closer to me. I wondered if he was going to do the arm around the neck move, but as promised he kept his hands to himself. The next movie was a comedy called Norbit. We both couldn't contain our laughter throughout the movie. Somehow by the end of the second movie I was having so much fun I had forgotten about everything else. Eric stood up untwisting his legs, and checked outside to see if the rain had stopped but it was still pouring down giving no mercy.

"I have a surprise movie for you?" I looked at him curious, wondering what it could be. I suddenly saw the title Star Wars flash across the screen.

"Really?" I said, rolling my eyes again. Actually I didn't mind star wars, but I just liked teasing him. He gave me a playful frown.

"Alright, you got me it's a good movie." I laughed again, it seemed like all we had done was laugh. I really liked this Eric. He sat back down right next me. I started to argue, but he had been like he said on his best behavior. Plus this was all innocent, maybe we could be friends. I laid my head on the back of the couch; snuggling in to watch the movie.

I woke up to see the end credits playing on the screen. Had I really fallen asleep in the middle of the movie? I had to be the most boring person ever. I felt what I thought to be a soft pillow move under my head. I opened my eyes looking up to meet Eric's icy blues eyes that were filled with emotion that I had no idea how to comprehend. I had fallen asleep in his lap? This was so embarrassing.

"I'm sorry?" I started to move but his hand cupped my face.

"For what, you're amazing?" He looked so sincere that it sent my heart into overload. I wanted him so badly that I could taste him on my lips. I let all the emotion that I felt for him travel to my eyes. Every reason why I shouldn't do this be damned. I wanted this. He pulled me up to him, running his hand through my hair he brought his mouth to mine softly. A thousand firecrackers was to weak a phrase for how it felt when his lips touched mine. It felt like a nuclear boom went off around us. I moaned against mouth, and I felt his restraint snap. He captured my mouth rolling me over to lie against the couch. My mind was numb, and all I felt was the heat from his kisses that seemed to start a fire deep inside me. I rocked against him as I felt him harden and press against me. His hands traveled underneath my shirt slipping up to the edges of my bra.

"Sir, the rain has stopped. I tried knocking, but no answered." The minion said in loudly yelling through the door trying to make sure his orders had been carried out. Eric groaned lifting himself up; staring at me waiting for the realization to hit me that we had made out like teenagers. I was confused even more about what I wanted now, but I didn't regret it. I had never been kissed like that, and it was probably the best make out session of my life. It made what I had with Bill look so tame. My mind was in knots as I tried to make sense of things. He kept searching my eyes, waiting to see what I was going to do.

"Sir!" Minion repeated this time growing more frantic.

"Just a second." Eric struggled to get the words out his eyes still never leaving mine.

"Wow." Was all I managed to croak out as I finally sat up.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_***** **__**Here is a new chapter; hope everyone likes it! Also just for fun thought I would add my playlist that inspired some of these moments. **Ed Sheeran- Kiss me, Kirs Allen- Falling slowly, and The Xx's- Angel.**_

Eric gave me a confused look sitting on the other side of the couch. I watched him in a silent daze as I ran my fingers across my still swollen lips. I tried to focus trying to grasp one of the thousand thoughts that was running through my mind.

"Sookie, I…didn't mean for that to happen." He stopped mid-sentence running his hand threw his tousled hair looking troubled.

"Eric, I think that I was as much a part of that as you were." I didn't want him to take all the responsibility for something that I had wanted as bad as he did. He arched an eyebrow in surprise like he hadn't expected me to say that.

"Maybe I should go?" I said standing not really knowing what else to say to him. In two short days it was like my world had come crashing down around me. I was supposed to love Bill, but there was just something about Eric that continued to pull me in further.

"Please Don't?" He stood leaning into me his face mere inches from mine. That dizzy feeling that had made me tremble swept across me again as I zeroed in on his lips. He must have felt it to, because if possible he moved closer to me.

"Nymph, you're driving me crazy. I haven't felt this way in so long or maybe ever about anyone." He pressed his forehead against mine gently closing his eyes. "That moment I saw you standing there in front of the window it was like I was being drawn to some mystic force pulling me in closer to you. I know that we barely know each other, but Sookie you cannot deny what we felt in that kiss?" He brushed a loose piece of hair from my forehead and tucked it neatly behind my ear. I couldn't deny that his kiss had been anything less than spectacular. There was just too many knots to work out in my head about Bill, and this power that Eric held over my body that threaten to consume me.

"Eric, I need time to think about all this." I said softly pulling away from his embrace. Something had happened to us in our short time together that made it feel like we had known each other forever. I had to fight to remind myself that I had only known him for basically two days.

His face seemed to pass between troubled and confused as he backed away from me looking lost inside his own head. "I know the feeling." I thought as I walked around him to the room where I had changed that held my freshly dried clothes. I changed quickly, and returned to the living room that had been cleaned showing no signs that anyone had ever been there.

He stood in the corner still dressed in his casual clothes watching me enter the room. I noticed that he had placed his icy mask back on blocking out anyone from seeing his true emotions.

"Please Miss. Stackhouse let me take home?" He said holding the door open for me seeming strangely reserved. I followed him closely not saying anything as we made our way back to the black limo. Once inside he continued his haughty demeanor sitting as far away from me as possible. I had mental whiplash. Was this really the man that had just swore that he could have possible feelings for me? Had this all been a plan to try to get to me so he could get to Bill? My anger grew as I thought about it, and the more it seemed like I had been played.

"So this was all to get back at Bill? None of that was even real?" I spit out unable to control my anger any longer. I want to punch him right in his heavily muscled chest.

I watched anger crease his face looking stunned by my words. "I assure you that I am not that grand of an actor. Sorry to disappoint you, but my actions were my own not some devious plot to take down Bill Compton?" He growled his mask disappearing quickly, his blue eyes flashing with fire.

"Then why were you acting so distant, like you couldn't stand me?" I said trying to voice my anger coming out pouter than I intended.

"I was thinking." He ground out scooting across the leather seat closer to me. "You see I am very used to getting what I want, when I want it. So now I have a problem because I want you, but you're not mine to have. So if you must know I was thinking of ways to win you." He moved his arm over my shoulder pinning me to the seat.

"Well acting the way you are is defiantly not helping your case." I glared back at him.

"That's because I hadn't thought of anything yet, but trust me I will fight for you Sookie." He growled as we continued our stare off. I started to open my mouth to retort, but before I could his lips came crashing down on mine making my head spin. He attacked me with each savage kiss each one leaving me more breathless than the other and wanting more. My mind going completely numb each time his lips touched mine. I ran my fingers threw his hair trying to pull myself closer to him as he lifted me onto his lap. His hands were all over my body making each place he touched burn for him. Then sharply he pulled himself away from me breathing heavily.

"See that time I did mean to kiss you." He chuckled giving me his best devilish grin. I fought to gain control of my senses confused if I should punch him or kiss him again.

I noticed from the corner of my eye that minion had opened the door, and that we were back at Sophie Ann's. This time it was my turn to growl as I tried my best to crawl gracefully out of the limo. Eric caught my arm softly just before I exited the door pulling me back so that our eyes met.

"I never promised to play fair Nymph." He said winking at me letting my arm fall. As I stomped inside I could still hear his thick laughter coming from behind me. I slammed the bedroom door not really caring who heard. _"I had really worked myself into a pickle this time." _I thought as I lay down on the bed, kicking my shoes of with my feet. I leaned over pulling my cell phone out my purse checking for missed calls. There were none. I had hoped that Bill would at least attempt to call me or text me. I shoved it away from me rolling over hiding my head in the pillow. I wanted to scream. I had thought that Bill and I had this perfect relationship for so long now, and now it seemed to be crumbling. There was also the "Eric" factor. Even thinking about him made my heart beat a little faster. I had no idea what I should do. I guess it all depended on what Bill had to say. Also that was another problem, how to tell Bill about the kiss I had shared with Eric? I forced myself up dragging my feet to the bathroom. Maybe a good hot shower would help me put my mind together.

Moments later I was feeling clean and cozy in a pair of comfy blue sweat pants and my favorite black Beetles t-shirt. I felt my stomach growl, and I looked at the clock on my phone flashing eight o'clock. I had barley ate anything since brunch with Eric. I decided to try to find the kitchen were I could find something quick to eat. Surly Eric would be out eating at some fancy restaurant were someone waited on you hand and foot. I opened the door almost creeping down the hall. I started with the front foyer trying to guess what hall to take next that would lead me to the kitchen. I choose the one on the right that was closest to the dining room. Luckily the process of elimination had worked for me, and the kitchen was not to far down the hall.

The kitchen contained all stainless steel appliances that sparkled in the florescent light that hung over a huge island. I opened the refrigerator doors searching tupperware containers for left overs.

"Anything in there for two?" I stood rigid in suprise almost dropping the container of Chicken Alfredo on the floor.


End file.
